Shows
Upcoming shows in the Long Island/NYC area. By Long Island bands for Long Island bands. May 2011 *May 15th - Gabriel the Marine. Ollie's Point. 140 Merrick Road Amityville 11701. *MAy 20- Heavy Duty Super Ego @ Velvet Lounge in East Setauket, $5.00 Cover Show Starts at 10 pm *May 28th - Black & Blue Bowl - Gorilla Biscuits, Sick of it All, Agnostic Front, Terror, Down to Nothing, Antidote, No Turning Back, Backtrack, Maximum Penalty, Absolution, Take Offense, Bottom Out. Webster Hall, 125 East 11th Street New York NY 10003 April 2011 *April 1st - The Waffle Stompers, O.B.S., The Lawn Chair Bombers, Hey Stranger, Jay Tea (of ASOB, Nix 86), Eli Whitney & The Sound Machine. The Vibe Loungs. 60 North Park Avenue Rockville Centre, 11570. *April 2nd - Wiretap Crash, Rations, Bastard Cut, The Broosevelts, Iron Chic. Sports Page Cafe. 168 Montauk Hwy Lindenhurst, 11757 *April 2nd - Life Between Sleep. The Crazy Donkey. *April 3rd - Giants at Large, State Champs, For Those Who Know, Last Great Hero, Hometown Heroes, No Good News, We Took First. The Vibe Lounge. 60 North Park Avenue Rockville Centre, 11570. *April 3rd - The Waffle Stompers, Nix 86, Across the Aisle, Hey Stranger, Eli Whitney & the Sound Machine. Party Expo 929 Broadway, Brooklyn *April 8th - Incendiary, Indecision, Unrestrained. Bar Matchless. 557 Manhattan Avenue NY 11222. *April 9th - Vinnie Caruana, Brandon Reilly, The Narrative, Love Robot, and More. Hungarian Hall, 2784 Ocean Avenue, Ronkonkoma NY 11779. *April 14th - Bad Blood Revival, Marvin Berry & the New Sound, Dead Dog, Nude Beach, Iron Chic. Lulu's. 113 Franklin St. , Brooklyn, NY 11222 *April 15th - Tiger Riot, Nghbrs, Passing Planets, High Buff, Floral Terrace, Life Between Sleep. Rogue Studios. 256B Old Country Road Hicksville, NY 11801 *April 16th - Hotel of the Laughing Tree, Tiger Riot, Grace Read, Thursday, Kevin Devine. Looney Tunes. 31 Brookvale Avenue, West Babylon 11704. *April 22nd - The Fad, We are the Union, The Forthrights, Royal City Riot, Stuck Lucky, The Beatdown, and No Good News. Ethichal Humanist Society of LI, 38 Old Country Road, Garden City NY 11530. March 2011 *March 3rd - Giants at Large w/ Forever Came Falling. Party Expo, 929 Broadway, Brooklyn, NY. *March 4th - Incendiary, This is Hell, Soldiers, The Monolith, Punishment Due. Hungarian Hall - 2784 Ocean Avenue Ronkonkoma, NY 11779 *March 4th - Paint It Black, Punch, Iron Chic, Vaccine, Zombie Dogs. Death By Audio, 49 South 2nd St, Brooklyn, NY. *March 7th - Breathing East, Gambit, Night Fevers. Stony Brook University: University Cafe - 100 Nicolls Road (CR 97) Stony Brook, NY. *March 11th - Generic Insight Radio Fest 2 Day 1 - Iron Chic, Slingshot Dakota, Daytrader, Spanish Gamble, Soul Control, Mayflower, Banquets, Like Wolves, Ghost Robot Ninja Bear, Oak And Bone, Censors. Party Expo, 929 Broadway, Brooklyn, NY. *March 12th - Generic Insight Radio Fest 2 Day 2 - Grey Area, Another Breath, My Heart To Joy, Snowing, Go Rydell, Static Radio Nj, The Saddest Landscape, Timeshares, Big Eyes, Mikey Erg, After The Fall, The Great Explainer, We Were Skeletons, Nightmares For A Week, Caleb Lionheart, The Holy Mess, Highlites, The Stereo State, Luther, Restorations, Paul Blest. Party Expo, 929 Broadway, Brooklyn, NY *March 18th -All Grown Up, My Summer, Steady as She Goes (Ex Dearly Departed, Satelite Lost, Shukria), and Bear or Battleship. Mr Beery's, 4019 Hempstead Turnpike Bethpage, New York NY 11714. *March 19th - This is Hell, Soldiers, Endwell, Rule of Thumb, Heartbeatstill. Party Expo, 929 Broadway, Brooklyn, NY *March 19th - Lights Resolve, Gabriel the Marine, Ribs, Tiger Riot. Deer Park Community Center. 41 Homer Ave, Deer Park, NY *March 21st - Gabriel the Marine, Neighbors, The Republic of Wolves, Hotel of the Laughing Tree. Stony Brook Universeity: University Cafe - 100 Nicolls Road (CR 97), Stony Brook, NY. *March 24th - Glassjaw. Best Buy Theatre, 1515 Broadway, 44th & Broadway, New York, NY. *March 26th - Sick Of It All, Snapcase, Merauder, Razorblade Handgrenade. Webster Hall 125 E. 11th St. New York, NY *March 31st - Kills and Thrills, Mountain Men, All Teeth. The Party Expo 929 Broadway, Brooklyn, NY. February 2011 *February 8th - The Republic of Wolves, Nghbrs, Lights Resolve, Drift Division, Mitchy C. The Bowery Electric 327 Bowery, New York. *February 13th - The Rival Mob, Stick Together, Give, Mob Mentality, Bottom Out, Compound. Ethical Humanist Society of Long Island 38 Old Country Road, Garden City. *February 19th - The Life I Lead, Giants at Large, Nghbrs, Life Between Sleep, Hotel of the Laughing Tree, Gabriel the Marine. Rogue Studios 256B Old Country Road Hicksville, NY *February 19th - The Slackers, The Forthrights, Nix86, Go For Launch, The Legend Lives, OBS. The Crazy Donkey. *February 21st - Bayside. Looney Tunes in store performance & signing. 31 Brookvale ave West Babylon, NY 11704. *February 25th - Gabriel the Marine, Abel, AM to AM. The Studio @ Webster Hall 125 E. 11th St. New York, NY *February 25th - Vinnie Caruana (Movielife/I Am The Avalanche), Brandon Reilly (Movielife, Nightmare of You) @ Maxwells 1039 Washington St, Hoboken, NJ 07030. *February 26th - Tiger Riot, The Test Dream, Hotel of the Laughing Tree, Life Between Sleep, The Twees. Ethical Humanist Society of Long Island 38 Old Country Road, Garden City. *February 26th - DSB, Let Me Crazy, Nix86, Los Bungalitos, Boogie Brains. The Polish National Home 10 Hendrick Avenue Glen Cove, NY *February 26th - The Break Contest featuring Ambianis and more. The Crazy Donkey *February 27th - The Break Contest featuring Life Between Sleep and more. The Crazy Donkey *February 27th - Apophenia, Robbers, Non Stop to Cairo, Dussell Has Friends, Phantasm. Deer Park Community Center 41 Homer Avenue, Deer Park NY. October 2010 *October 2nd- The Nix86, Los Bungalitos, Shot Not, Hello Nurse, Censors, East of Seven. Ethical Humanist Society of Long Island. 38 Old Country Road, Garden City, NY. 6pm, $5. All Ages *October 10th - Laura Stevenson and the Cans, Broadcaster + Others. @ Broadway Bar. 198 Broadway, Amityville. Doors at 11:00PM. All Ages. *October 18th - Texas In July, This or Apocalypse, Where The Ocean Meets The Sky, After Chidori, Until Ashes, Palmyra, Elysian Fields, Our Worst Sin, In Dreams @ Sinclair's Pub. 419 Great East Neck Road, West Babylon. $10.00. Doors at 5:00pm. All Ages. *October 23rd - Tiger's Jaw, Agent, Polygon, Daytrader. @ Bergen Point Country Club. 69 Bergen Avenue, West Babylon. Doors at 11:30 AM. All Ages. *October 23rd - Our Own Ghost, West Of Here, April's End, All The More, Black Suit Youth @ Broadway Bar. 198 Broadway, Amityville. Doors at 7:00 PM. $10.00. All Ages. *October 28th - Gwen Stacy, Azariah, In Means of Life, The Sons of Katie Elder, Ellery Park, Our Worst Sin, Only Tomorrow Tells, Artificial Infamy, Race the Tide @ Sinclair's Pub. 419 Great East Neck Road, West Babylon. $10.00. Doors at 5:00pm. All Ages. September 2010 *September 15th - Lionheart, Donnybrook, Call to Preserve, Stand United, True Crime, To the Seas @ Broadway Bar. 198 Broadway Avenue, Amityville. Doors at 6:00pm. $12.00. All Ages. *September 17th - Forge the Alliance, Our Eternal Solitude + Others @ Molly Blooms. 43 East Main Street, Smithtown. Doors at 8 pm. $12.00. All Ages. *September 17th - Score 24, Corey Balsamo, Phone Calls from Home, For the Foxes, Anticipation, Left Page Words, Inmate @ Vibe Lounge. 60 N. Park Avenue, Rockville Centre. Doors at 4:00pm. $10.00ADV, $12.00DOS. *September 18th - Neighbors, Wyldlife, 5 Star Hero @ Lulu's Village Pub. 1509 Main Street, Port Jefferson. Doors at 9 pm. 18+. *September 18th - Ice Age, Los Oblivious, Buck 50, Stand Your Ground, Bring Out Your Dead, Divider @ Broadway Bar. 198 Broadway, Amityville. Doors at 4pm. $10.00. All Ages. *September 18th - Broadway, Harp & Lyre, Azariah, Race the Tide, Time and Place + Others @ Sinclair's Pub. 419 Great East Neck Road, West Babylon. Doors at 5:30pm. $10.00. All Ages. *September 18th - Patent Pending, Giants at Large, For Those Who Know, Not Quite Trendy, Project Thalen @ Karma. 620 Waverly Place, Patchogue, NY. Doors at 5pm. $10.00. All Ages. *September 20th - Transit, Halfway to Hell Club, Giants at Large, Con the Villain @ Ethical Humanist Society. 38 Old Country Road, Garden City. Doors at 630pm. $8.00. All Ages. *September 23rd - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, The Sleeping, Neighbors, Gambit, Breathing East @ The Crazy Donkey. 1058 Broad Hollow Road, Farmingdale. Doors at 6pm. $16.00ADV, $18.00DOS. All Ages. *September 23rd - The Gay Blades, Gabriel the Marine, Sleep Bellum Sonno, Hotel of the Laughing Tree, Sleep Bellum Sonno @ Mike Crawbuck's House. 23 Sagamore Lane, Huntington Station. $5.00. 7pm. All Ages. *September 27th - Runner Runner, Set in Color, Here's To You + Others @ Ethical Humanist Society. 38 Old Country Road, Garden City. Doors at 6:30. $10.00. All Ages. August 2010 *August 3rd - Ryan Star, Lion of Ido @ IRVING PLAZA. 17 Irving Place, NY, NY *August 6th - Kenny Vasoli (of The Starting Line, Person L), James Wells (of The Gay Blades), Vinnie Caruana (of The Movielife, I Am the Avalanche), Bombers, Big City Lights @ Bowery Electric (21+) *August 6th - Royal City Riot @ Vibe Lounge. *August 7th - Faster Pussycat, La Guns feat. Tracii Guns, John Corabi (ex-Motley Crue, Ratt), Streetlight Circus, Karascene. Doors at 5:00 pm. $25.00 *August 7th - Sweet Hollow Drive, Night Fevers, Shut Up Sean *August 7th - All Is Fleeting, Trainwrecker, Settle for Less, icanrelate. @ Ethical Humanist Society. 38 Old Country Road, Garden City, NY. *August 8th - Asking Alexandria, Born of Osiris, Kittie, Stick To Your Guns, Impending Doom, Evergreen Terrace, Greeley Estates, Periphery, Motionless in White, Chelsea Grin, Ultrageist @ The Crazy Donkey. Doors at 4:00pm. $20.00 *August 9th - Lights Resolve, Rookie of the Year, Swimming with the Dolphins, For the Foxes, Nalani & Sarina @ Bowery Electric. *August 9th - The Maine, This Century @ The Crazy Donkey. Doors at 6:00 PM. $15.00 *August 11th - Soldiers, Xiblaba, Expire, Two Will Witness @ Quinn's Pub. 19 Waterside Ave, Northport, NY. Doors at 6:00 pm. $8.00. *August 12th - URBAN NOISE SUMMER FESTIVAL - Mike Del Rio, Atomic Tom, Man on Earth, Black Bells, Fugitive Souls, ?uestlove @ Brooklyn Bowl. 61 Wythe Avenue, Brooklyn, NY. FREE SHOW. Starts at 7:30 PM. *August 14th - Gabriel the Marine, Night Fevers, Tiger Riot, Your Sister's Canary @ Crash Mansion. Doors at 8:00pm. 21+. *August 19th - Pale Horse (Bridge 9), Cut Short! (This Is Right Records), Problems, Stand your Ground @ Ethical Humanist Society. 38 Old Country Road, Garden City, NY. Show starts at 6:30 PM. $10.00 *August 20th - The Coming Weak, Life On Hold, 3 Day Weekend, The Suburbans, Reset The Sky, Time and Place @ Vibe Lounge. Doors at 5:00pm. $12.00. *August 21st - The Lemonheads @ The Crazy Donkey. Doors at 6:00 pm. $20.00 *August 26th - Allstar Weekend, Meadowland @ The Crazy Donkey. Doors at 5:30pm. $15.00 *August 29th - ENVY ON THE COAST's FINAL PERFORMANCE! w/ Gabriel the Marine @ Irving Plaza. 12 Irving Place, NY, NY. Check back next month for shows happening in our area in September. And remember, anyone can add events to this page! Respect and don't spam, it'll be a waste of both our times. Past shows